Since When Did She Live Here?
by Saki-Kiroshi
Summary: The Monsters from the underworld had been freed, everyone was living in peace and some even traveled to the surface to explore. I moved from the surface world to undertale to live. I couldnt be happier back home, waiting for my new home to be built as i worked at the bookstore after the owner had passed. Seeing a skeleton leave what i guessed was his home then.. My life changed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hi! Im new to letting others see my stories so this is a story i did with a friend of mine as an rp so how you see the the girl acting or the other characters then it's because two people are using it but when i write it will be from first person. the only character that is mine is my character (done from a Female's POV). Sans belongs to his original owners. please be gentle with the noob!**_

 **What You Look Like:** Dark blue short sleeved blouse and a black pencil skirt with black heels and white stockings, large breasts, hourglass figure, black glasses, bright emerald green eyes, my hair is a jet black that comes down to the small of my back with bangs across my forehead, a golden heart locket necklace that stops at the valley between my breasts, gold rose earrings, gold anklet with 21 golden hearts attached to it on my right wrist, fangs, fox ears and tail that match my hair except the tips are black.

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

The Monsters from the underworld had been freed, everyone was living in peace and some even traveled to the surface to explore. I moved from the surface world to Snowdin to live, while they built my house, i stayed at the inn. Waking up the morning after getting my room, gettings dressed in my usual work attire being my pencil skirt, a blouse, stockings and heels and before leaving my room at the inn, i throw on my winter jacket that comes down to my knees where the skirt stops while there's fluff on the holes where my hands come out and the hood. Grabbing my purse and putting it over my shoulder as i grab my cup of hot tea before heading out and walking out the inn's front door. Walking towards the library as i same and wave to those who pass me. When i reach the library i get the keys out of my purse and start unlocking the door but stop as i feel someone watching me so i stop and wave to the skeleton that i could see looking at me as they stood outside of what i guessed what their house was.

Sans blushed a light blue as he was noticed and waved back before she disappeared into the library then looked up at Papyrus. "Hey Papyrus, Do you remember seeing that girl in Snowdin before?" Papyrus looks up in thought and puts his hand on his chin "Ummm, no I don't think I have brother."

I smiled to a few people that passed by as i turned the library lights on and cleaned up a bit before going back into the workers only room and setting my coat on the coat rack and putting my purse with it, heading back to the front to flip the sign to open and sitting behind my desk as I open one of my books that i had picked from one of the shelfs.

Sans used one of his many short cuts, some that even you the reader will never know about, to get right behind the library, he puts his hands in his hoodie pockets and walks around and into the library. He walks up to you at the front deck. "Hey you're new here aren't you?"

I could hear the soft jingle of bells from the front store door, I put my book down and smile kindly to who came in before looking at the person a bit surprised then blushing a light rose red, noticing it was the skeleton from this morning. "O-oh, is it that noticeable? I knew the person who use to own the shop and when she passed, I promised I'd take over. Is there something wrong?"

Sans smiles and laughs lightly.

"Nope, nothing wrong. I just wanted to welcome you, and introduce myself." He puts his hand up for a shake, which had a jolly buzzer hidden in it. I smiled kindly to him as I reach my hand out to shake his. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you I'm-" My sentence stops as I held his hand and my body shook from the buzzer shocking me and my grip tightens a bit before a light pop could be heard. He cocked his eyebrow at the popping sound and let go. "Well that was something I wasn't expecting. Are you ok miss Satsuki?"

A blush spread across my cheeks as I put a hand over my heart and fan my face a bit with my free hand as i sat back in my seat. "I-I'm sorry.." He could see a fox tail and ears had appeared on me as I leaned back in my chair. "I-I've never had that happen before.. H-how did you know my name?" He shrugged and points up "The roleplayers and the story writer." He looks at your tail and ears and smiles "Oh and my name is Sans."

I looked at him confused before smiling a bit while my tail begins to wiggle slightly behind me. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you and sorry if I don't shake your hand but I don't think I need more things popping out at the moment." I blushed lightly as I giggled and sat up.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, and who knows you might want some things popping later on." He says with a wink before grabbing a book and sitting down to read it. Blushing a bright cherry red before picking up my drink to take a few sips then picking up my book to read again as I cover my face with it and try to calm myself from his flirtatious remark towards me. Sans closed his book after a few minutes and puts it back on the self, before walking up to your desk again.

By the time he came over a few people had come in and settled into reading spots but I placed my book down and smiled at to him once more. "Hello again Sans. What can I help you with?" He put his hand out again "I need to be off to one of my job, so I'd like to say I think we are going to be good friend." He opens his palm for a second "Oh and no buzzer this time."

Smiles as I reached my hand out and grabbed his, he could feel the jolt from a buzzer on his hand. "Sorry to hear you have to go but please do come again. This meeting has been electrifying." I smiled at him as I winked and lick my top lip before I giggle and sit back in my seat, letting his hand go. Sans laughed as he feels the shock from the buzzer. "I have to say our meeting was electrifying, oh and trust me I'll be back soon." He walks out of the library with a happy light blue blush on his face that he wasn't afraid of showing.

I smiled extremely happy as my tail wiggles like crazy behind me as I watched him leave before sitting back in my seat with a happy sigh and a light cherry blush of my own.

 _ **Author's Note: FINALLY first chapter is finished and up. I hope you all liked it and i will try to post more of it soon! If you liked the chapter then tell me what you liked or whatever it is youd like. Again, please be gentle!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Here's the Second Chapter, it seems i've got one fan out there and that's ok, as long as someone likes it then i'm fine with that. it took me a while to get this one done but here it is!**_

 **What You Look Like:** Rose Red short sleeved blouse and a black pencil skirt with black heels and white stockings, large breasts, hourglass figure, black glasses, bright emerald green eyes, my hair is a jet black that comes down to the small of my back with bangs across my forehead, a golden heart locket necklace that stops at the valley between my breasts, gold rose earrings, gold anklet with 21 golden hearts attached to it on my right wrist, fangs, fox ears and tail that match my hair except the tips are snow white.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

The next morning Sans waited outside his door like he normally did, but today was different because he was waiting for the cute new librarian to walk to work again. And just as the thought crossed his mind she walked by. I smile and hum as I had gotten up that morning in hopes of seeing the cute skeleton named Sans that had visited me yesterday to say hello and walking past his home i saw him and waved as I walked over to him. "Good morning Sans!"

He smiled back and pulled his hand out of his pocket to wave back. "Morning Saki. How was the rest of your first day in Snowdin?" he asks as he met me halfway. " It was interesting but very fun, it's too bad that i have to stay at the inn until the construction is done though. How was the rest of your day?" I smiled cutely at him as my tail wiggled behind me in happiness. Sans shrugs and laughs "It was a normal day for me. Nothing new other than meeting one really hot girl who I'm talking to now." Blushing lightly before smiling and giggling while my tail wiggles a bit faster behind me. "I know! I should have a bone to pick with you but i'm too content to mind our Shocking meeting."

He opens his arms out while laughing "Go ahead and pick any bone you like." I smiled as i replyed "I'm content with myself for now though i wouldn't mind picking one later." Blushing lightly before smiling with a wink to him. His reply was "Heh, maybe later on there will be an extra bone for you to pick." he says with a wink before waking to the library, and waving for you to follow. Blushing brighter as i smile and wiggles like crazy behind me before i follow him.

"You know that wagging tail of yours is cute as hell right?" he asks as he falls in step beside me. I blushed bright red as i look back at it. "I-I can't help it if i'm too cute to handle." I smile as i giggle and blush lightly while walking beside him. Sans chuckles and gets closer as he walks. "Hey I think I can handle the cuteness." he says as he swiftly runs his hand over my tail. The blush returns to my face as i stopped then froze up as i shivered. "P-please be careful with that, it can be sensitive.."

He smirks as he sees me freeze "Don't worry I will, especially when you pick your bone" he says with a wink. The blush getting brighter as i smile and giggle before i grab my keys from my purse and unlock the door. "well, i'll make sure to make a note of that for when the time comes." He smiles as he puts his hands back in his hoodie and watches me open the library. "So your having to spend money every night at the inn to sleep?" I replied "Well technically i pay weekly.. i made a deal with the inn owner and i make weekly payments for my room."

Sans shrugs and smiles "Why pay at all? You can stay at my place. My brother is out of town training for the guard again." I looked at him a bit surprised before relaxing and smiling. "Oh no i couldn't Sans, i couldn't impose on you to take me in.." I blushed lightly at the thought then i opened the door and turned the light on to the library as I walked in.

He walks in with me while saying "Think of it as a welcome to Snowdin present, well one of two of them. The other one you're going to have to wait a bit for" He says with a faint smirk. I blushed lightly as i think for a moment while biting my lip then closing the door after him. "Well.. if you're sure i won't be a bother and that you won't mind then I'd appreciate it very much." I turned the sign and smiled as i go back to the employees only room and hang my coat then put my purse down and walk out while closing the door behind me before setting my cup on the counter of the front desk where people check their books out. "If you want to meet me here after your shift then we could walk back to your place after grabbing my stuff from the inn."

He nodded with a smile "It's a date then." He teased me with a wink before waving and walking out of the library. I smiled as I blush lightly before sitting behind my desk and sighing in pleasure. Sans walked to work with a large grin plastered on his face. I smiled while humming to myself as i read but going quite as others begin to show up.

Hours later, He shows up later that day and walks in near closing time. I was in a bit of a happy daze as I was humming and cleaning up, knowing that Sans would be showing up soon and that i had to close the library for the day. Sans walks up behind me and runs his hand over my tail gently causing me to blush bright red as my tail puffed up and i shivered then turned around to face him before sighing in relief. "O-oh goodness Sans, you had me worried for a second." Sans smiled and laughed "About what? That some other guy was after your cuteness?"

I relaxed and smiled before letting out a soft giggle. "No that someone else was touching my tail silly, no need to try and tickle my funny bone. He laughs and smiles "You're really talented with those puns." I replied "At least i know i can tickle yours." I smiled and giggled then winked at him before putting the last of the books away before turning to him. "I just need to grab my coat, purse, and my cup then head to the inn to grab my stuff before heading back to your place." Sans nods lightly "Ok. I'll show you a shortcut there so it'll be easier." I shrugged then headed to the employees only room as i wave a hand back at him. "If you say so Sans" I continued my humming again as i headed into the employees room and put my coat on then walk out while putting my purse on my shoulder and grabbing my cup from the desk. "Alright, i think that's everything. I'm ready when you are."

He holds out his hand to me while i blushed lightly "You'll need to hold on, because this one's kind of odd" I nodded as the blush on my cheeks grew just a bit darker. "Oh, um, sure just one sec.." The blush kept growing while i walked over to the light switch and turn it off as i opened the door. "S-shouldn't we head out first?" He nodded as he walked towards me and the open door."Sure, I just put my hand out now because I like the feel of your smooth skin." His sweet comment caused me to smile and giggle as i relaxed then held open the door. "Come on silly, we should get going before it gets darker." Sans walked out and grabbed my hand as he passes me, the blush creeping back onto my cheeks as i followed him but stopped to close and lock the door before following him once more, he goes through one of his many short cuts that lands them right next to the inn.

I shivered and huddles up in my coat just as a cool breeze passed over us. "Do you want to follow me in or wait here?" He shrugged while looking up at me, still holding my hand. "Either is fine with me. I could help you with your bags if you want." I smiled as i looked down at him, his hand was somehow warm in mine even though he was just bones. "I only have one but you can follow me, id feel bad if you just stayed out here." I smiled more while keeping his hand in mine as we walked into the inn. Walking up to my room, i stop in front of my door and unlocked it once retrieving my key from my purse, once the door was unlocked i opened it and walked in. Hanging my purse and coat rack that was on the wall and placing my cup on the dresser while i walked deeper into my room with Sans behind me, i get my bag from the closet near by then start pack while Sans looked around for a minute before starting to help me pack my things. "So where did you move here from Saki?"

"The surface, i knew about this place and always wanted to live here but never knew how to get down here until that spell was broken." Packing and talking helped me keep my mind off what i really wanted to talk about or ask him but i didn't want to bring down the mood by telling him my little story. He chuckles lightly while placing some of my things on the bed for me to pack. "I remember when it was first broken, I had to explain to my brother what the sun was." I smiled and laughed getting serious and looking to him. "To be honest i think the whole history behind it was stupid, none of it should have ever happened.." I looked away a bit upsetted, i was hoping that today would be at least one day that i wouldn't think about back then, Sans smile dropped as he replied "Yeah that war should never have happened."

Stopping my packing at i looked to him, not able to hold in my past much longer. Not knowing if it was the charm or his caring smile but i couldn't keep quiet from the one friend i've already made here. "Can i tell you something in all honesty?" He smiled again and nodded as i sat on the bed "Sure go ahead."

I sighed before looking to him worried, wondering how he'd react when i said it but i needed it to be heard and now was the time to say it so here goes! "I'm actually from here.. i'm not from the surface.."


End file.
